futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Supranational War
Supranational War The Supranational War, also known as World War Three, was a conflict fought between the various major powers of the late twenty-first century. It began in 2077 and ended three years later. During the war, nuclear, biological, and nanotechnology swarms were used by all sides. The war ended with a costly victory by the Allied forces, which consisted of the North American union, the European Federation, and the Pacific and Asian Unions against the forces of the United Islamic Republics led by Iran, the South American Union led by Brazil, and the Eurasian Federation led by China and Russia. The African Union was neutral during the war. Belligerents: Allies North American Union European Union Pacific Union Asian Union Eastern Coalition South American Union Eurasian Federation United Islamic Republic Background The war had its roots in growing North American and European concerns about South American and Middle Eastern expansionism and growing militancy following South American disputes with the NAU and European Federation over the status of Chili and the Falkland Islands and the radicalization of the United Islamic Republic following the Oil Crash of the 2030s. The situation was further complicated by a military coup in China following a recession and economic upheaval in the 2060s. Course of the War The war began when China launched preemptive nuclear strikes against its perceived enemies in Europe and the Pacific. Antimissile systems were able to stop Chinese warheads from reaching London, Paris, and Brussels. The NAU and European Federation declared war after the United Nations Parliament approved a blockade of China after China then invaded Indonesia in what turned out to be a disastrous ground offensive with conventional weapons. South America launched hypersonic missile strikes against targets in Florida and the American Southwest. Several of these missiles hit San Diego, causing thousands of civilian deaths. The NAU responded with orbital kinetic strikes against targets in Brazil and Venezuela. Several South American countries then capitulated, following a massive ground invasion of Brazil by NAU marines and airborne units. The war began to turn in the Allies’ favor following a series of victories against the Islamic Republic, during which the cities of Damascus and Riyadh were destroyed by controlled Allied Nano swarms. The European Federation launched a counteroffensive against Russia which caused it to pull out of the war. India, which had been pressured into joining the war on the Coalition side, declared itself neutral, leaving China as the only remaining hostile power. The war finally ended with the overthrow of the military regime and China’s surrender in 2080. Aftermath China was made to pay reparations to the European Federation for the attempted nuclear attacks and the Asian Union for the damage inflicted upon Indonesia. South America was ordered to help pay for the cost of rebuilding San Diego and medical treatment of civilian injuries and made to recognize the sovereignty of the Falkland Islands and Chile. The Islamic Republic was ordered dissolved and placed under occupation by European Federation and NAU forces for peacekeeping and reconstruction of the cities destroyed by the Nano swarms. As a neutral power, the African Union stood to gain the most by supplying the surviving Middle Eastern states with food and raw material for fabrication. The war also saw increased migration to Antarctica and the African Union by refugees from South America, Asia, and the Middle East. In this regard, the African Union emerged as the true "winner" in the conflict, having remained neutral and was now poised for economic expansion due to a Chinese "brain drain" as China entered a postwar recession. Category:Wars